Sacrifício
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Ivan x Bálticos. - Toris sempre foi o favorito de Ivan e nunca lhe deu motivos para romper o relacionamento que possuíam. Porém, algo ocorreu e a confiança de Ivan foi perdida, fazendo-o buscar um novo favorito.
1. Cloto, aquela que fia

Advertências:  
Hetalia não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic contém yaoi (Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens).  
Ela não foi betada (Erros ortográficos corrigidos).

Sacrifício.

Capítulo 1. Cloto, aquele que fia.

Ordem e organização, essas eram as principais caracteristica da casa de Ivan e todos os seus servos trabalhavam duro para mantê-la. E como o de costume, Toris entrava todos os dias na sala de jantar meio dia e meia, trazendo os itens do almoço em uma bela bandeja. Exatamente uma da tarde todos se sentariam a mesa e teriam uma agradável refeição, perder a hora era inaceitável!

Colocando alguns pães em um cesto, Toris deixou-os no canto da mesa e terminou por fim sua tarefa, esboçando um sorriso ao ver o resultado. Seus olhos voltaram-se para o relógio, trinta minutos adiantado, como sempre! Agora precisaria apenas lavar suas mãos e rosto e poderia sentar-se na mesa, esperando assim que seus irmãos chegassem e por fim recepcionassem Ivan, que sentava-se sempre uma hora em ponto.

- Uhm.. Teremos assado hoje? - Perguntou Ivan, chegando ao local um pouco antes do previsto, observando a mesa já posta e apreciando-a, dando um sorriso alegre para Toris, como se aprovasse o bom trabalho que ele estava exercendo.

- Sim, senhor Ivan! Você apareceu um pouco cedo, quer que eu chame os outros para o almoço? - Disse Toris, respirando fundo e enchendo os pulmões de ar, olhando para o maior. Será que seriam punidos por esse deslize? Mas era tão estranho ver Ivan chegar antes de todos na mesa. No pior dos casos, ele havia atrasado duras horas, deixando todos sentados com a comida esfriando antes de aparecer. Mas adiantar-se? Nunca!

- Não, eu quis apenas ver o que você estava fazendo. - Confidenciou, sentando-se no seu lugar de costume, na ponta da mesa e mantendo o seu alegre sorriso nos lábios. Toris apenas retribuiu tal sorriso, imaginando que ganharia algum crédito por executar sua função sem nenhuma falha.

- Então irei me lavar, senhor Ivan, com licença. - Disse Toris, pegando uma bandeja de madeira que tinha utilizado para trazer alguns dos itens e virando-se de costas, querendo ir rumo a cozinha para limpar-se adequadamente.

- Espere um pouco, tudo bem? - Falou Ivan em um tom agradável, fazendo Toris voltar o olhar para ele com um ar de curiosidade. Havia mais alguma coisa a ser dita? - Essas frutas foram compradas hoje? - Perguntou, apontando para um prato com algumas maças e morangos expostos, que normalmente eram deixados a mesa para serem comidos durante o dia.

- Sim, senhor Ivan. Como você ordenou, compramos frutas novas todos os dias. - Relatou Toris, ficando um pouco confuso com a pergunta repentina. Já imaginava que estivesse sendo avaliado, mas ao menos aos seus olhos não via problema algum na mesa, na verdade, as frutas tinham uma aparência excelente.

- Realmente, elas parecem muito saborosas! - Concordou Ivan, contemplando as frutas a sua frente. - Foi você que as comprou, não é? - Confirmou, cendo um aceno positivo ser feito por Toris e os lábios dele formarem um sorriso novamente. Realmente, era motivo de orgulho para Toris ter conseguido frutas tão boas no mercado, normalmente as pessoas aproveitavam-se do jeito submisso dele para venderem itens estragados.

- Fico feliz que elas tenham lhe agrado, senhor Ivan! Agora peço licença para me lavar. - Disse Toris, mantendo o sorriso e determinado por fim a lavar-se e sentar-se na mesa do almoço. Se Ivan desejava tratar de mais algum assunto, esse poderia ser feito durante a refeição.

- Você foi visto, Toris. - As palavras sairam dos lábios de Ivan com um ar de divertimento, apoiando seu cotovelo na mesa e por fim seu queixo nas mãos, fitando atentamente os frágeis movimentos do lituano.

- O que disse, senhor Ivan? - Perguntou Toris, virando-se mais uma vez para Ivan, sentindo os próprios musculos ficarem tensos e seus dedos agarrarem com força a bandeja. Ivan deveria estar se confundindo, era a única explicação que havia, caso contrário, não divertiria-se tanto com isso.

- Que você foi visto. Feliks está trabalhando vendendo frutas, não é? Por isso você tem sido impecável em seus trabalhos diários? Achou que eu não perceberia? Você fede ao perfume barato que ele utiliza, eu notaria esse cheiro à quilometros de distância! - Relatou Ivan, perdendo gradativamente o seu sorriso, ganhando um ar mais sério, mesmo que sua voz continuasse baixa e equilibrada.

- Não aconteceu nada. - Respondeu Toris, adquirindo uma postura igualmente séria e até mesmo formal. Não seria acusado de forma injusta, o que tinha ocorrido não serviria como justificativa para que Ivan o punisse.

- Um beijo não é nada? Seus conceitos de inexistência estão bem deturpados, não é? - Perguntou Ivan, agindo com um pouco de surpresa, como se cogitasse mesmo a possibilidade de Toris não dar grande importância ao ocorrido.

O jovem lituano desviou o olhar, não haveria como se justificar nessa situação, Ivan pelo visto estava bem informado. Como ele havia descoberto? Será que alguém andava seguindo Toris quando ele ia fazer as compras? Isso demonstrava a confiança que Ivan tinha nele, ou seja, nenhuma. Ouviu o som do relógio mover-se, em breve Eduard e Raivis chegariam, não poderia prosseguir com esse assunto diante deles, restando-lhe apenas uma opção: Aceitar a punição.

- Deseja que eu vá em seu quarto hoje, senhor Ivan? - Perguntou Toris em um tom submisso, sentindo as cicatrizes de sua costa arderem. Era sempre assim, se ele ou qualquer um de seus irmãos cometia uma falha, era submetido a diversas chicotadas, não que a dor lhe causasse grande dano, mas teria de carregar as marcas nas costas para sempre enquanto vivesse.

- Ahm? Por quê? - Perguntou Ivan, arregalando um pouco os olhos como se não compreendesse tal sugestão. Toris como reflexo imitou o gesto, o russo não tinha entendido mesmo o porque de ir ao quarto dele? - Fique longe do meu quarto, você está fedendo, esqueceu-se? - Concluiu o comentário, dando um sorriso calmo e fazendo Toris hesitar em dizer algo ou mover-se.

- Desculpem-me, não sabia que estava atrasado! - Disse Raivis que tinha acabado de adentrar a sala, vendo Ivan já sentado e Toris próximo a ele. Tinha perdido a hora do almoço? Mas jurava que ainda havia tempo. - Eu estava plantando algumas sementes no jardim, lá fora não têm relógio e não sabia que já era tão tarde! - Tentou se justificar, imaginando que já passava de uma hora e olhando aflito para os lados, precisava no mínimo lavar as mãos antes de iniciar a refeição.

- Não se preocupe, Raivis, ainda é cedo. Vá se limpar, certo? - Falou Ivan, divertindo-se pela forma exagerada e nervosa que Raivis estava tendo. Ele era sempre tão ingênuo, mesmo que houvesse um relógio na sala, não parava para olhá-lo, supondo diretamente que o erro havia sido seu e que estava atrasado. - Ah, depois do almoço, arrume suas coisas. Você e Toris vão trocar de quarto, está bem? - Informou Ivan, os olhos de Raivis foram diretamente para Toris, como se lhe perguntasse o que estava ocorrendo, mas Toris demonstrava-se igualmente surpreso.

- Por quê? - Perguntou o pequeno letão, notando a confusão do seu irmão e voltando-se para Ivan, esperando que ele lhe desse uma explicação razoável para essa decisão repentina.

- Você não está sentindo? Esse cheiro estranho no Toris? - Disse Ivan, mas Raivis apenas movimentou a cabeça em um aceno negativo. Não sentia cheiro algum, na verdade, quando estava perto de Toris, achava-o bem cheiroso. - O quarto em que o Toris está é o mais próximo ao meu, não conseguirei dormir se tiver de suportar esse cheiro! - Lamentou-se, utilizando um tom manhoso e deslizando um dos dedos pelos talheres postos a mesa. - Agora vá se lavar, quero almoçar logo! - Mandou, Raivis apenas obedeceu, retirando-se as pressas do local.

- Ivan.. Por que fez isso? - Indagou Toris, por mais que pensasse, não conseguia entender o que Ivan ganharia com essa mudança. Quando Ivan queria algum companheiro a noite, recorria sempre a Toris, que era o mais velho dos irmãos. Aumentar a distância dos quarto apenas faria com que se tornasse mais óbvio os breves sequestros que Ivan fazia a Toris durante a noite.

- Ué, eu não lhe disse? Você fede! Cheira igualzinho ao Feliks! - Repetiu a mesma informação, mostrando um sorriso malicioso, sem se incomodar sobre como seria interpretado ou se ofendia o lituano ao falar tais palavras. A expressão de Toris se fechou, não era difícil entender que não iria querer mais tocá-lo uma vez que compartilhava afeição por outra pessoa.

- Não machuque os meus irmãos! - Exigiu, usando um tom forte que nunca se atreveria usar em outras situações, mas agora era claro que as desagradáveis situações que enfrentava ocorreriam com seus irmãos e não com ele.

- Machucar? Por que eu iria machucá-los? Alguma vez eu machuquei alguém? Alguma vez eu te machuquei? - Perguntou Ivan, usando mais uma vez daquela inocência fingida, não deixando margens para que Toris prosseguisse confrontando-o. - Você não disse que tinha de se lavar? Vá e saia da minha frente, não quero vê-lo até todos estarem sentados à mesa! - Ordenou, desviando o seu olhar para as frutas e dando um sorriso leve.

Ivan estava satisfeito, havia encontrado uma nova forma de punir Toris e manter o controle dos irmãos mais novos para que eles não seguissem o mesmo caminho que o mais velho tomou e o traissem. Agora bastava tomar o controle individual de cada um e retornaria a obter a ordem e organização que tanto prezava em seu lar.

Fim do capítulo.  
Próximo capítulo, Láquesis, aquele que sorteia.

N/A: O nome da fanfic foi baseado na mitologia grega, onde há as três Moiras que tecem o destino. Cloto é a Moira que fia a linha da vida, Láquesis é aquela que sorteia o caminho que tal vida deve seguir e Átropos é aquela que afasta a linha das outras e corta-a, finalizando a vida. Toris foi "Cloto", pois iniciou os acontecimentos dessa história.  
Infelizmente nem o Toris e nem o Feliks terão grande destaque nessa fanfic, ficando a aparição deles encerrada nesse capítulo.  
Não será uma fanfic longa, serão apenas três capítulos, mas espero agradar os possíveis leitores. Decidi escrevê-la apenas para "apresentar" minha visão do Ivan com os três bálticos.


	2. Láquesis, aquele que sorteia  Parte 1

Sacrifício.  
Advertências:  
Hetalia não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic contém yaoi (Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens)  
Beta: Yuka-chan (Muito obrigada!)

Láquesis, aquele que sorteia. - Parte 1

Raivis ergueu as mãos para o alto, espreguiçando-se. Nunca imaginou que carregar apenas algumas roupas e itens pudesse ser um trabalho tão exaustivo. Entretanto, a mudança de quartos estava finalmente terminada. Caminhou rumo à janela, abrindo parte da cortina e olhando o lado de fora, apreciando a vista que dava diretamente para o jardim da frente da residência.

— Preferia o quarto antigo — falou consigo mesmo, dando um sorriso fraco. A vista dali poderia ser mais agradável e os aposentos mais confortáveis, mas Raivis odiava mudanças e já estava habituado com o seu quarto antigo.

— Raivis! — Eduard, o irmão do meio dos três bálticos, apareceu na porta, dando um sorriso leve ao perceber que ele já tinha terminado de organizar suas coisas no novo quarto. — Hoje é a sua vez de descer, esqueceu-se?

— Tem razão! — Respondeu, afastando todos os seus pensamentos desnecessários e quase saltando rumo ao corredor. Tinha esperado tanto por sua vez para descer para o porão e justo no dia se esqueceria? Seria um transtorno se demorasse mais.

— Não precisa ficar tão afoito — riu Eduard, vendo Raivis andar pelo corredor em passos rápidos e desajeitados e apoiou-se na porta assim que o menor saiu de vista. O sorriso de Eduard desapareceu enquanto voltava-se para o interior do quarto. Não entendia o desejo de Ivan em colocar Raivis ali. Porém, independente do motivo, não esperava boas coisas dele.

Não demorou até Raivis atingir sua meta e descer as escuras e estreitas escadas do porão, carregando em suas mãos uma modesta refeição rica em carboidratos. Normalmente teria medo do aspecto sombrio do local, mas sabia que no lugar mais escuro e frio do subsolo da construção havia algo confortante e agradável.

Assim que chegou ao fim da escada, visualizou um largo corredor repletos de celas, com grades enferrujadas, musgo no chão e paredes de pedra. Raivis caminhou lentamente por estar alerta sobre onde pisava, temendo cair por culpa da iluminação precária para por fim chegar ao final do corredor. Lá havia uma última cela e uma cadeira diante dela. O ocupante do local sorriu quando avistou o visitante, já ciente de sua presença graças dos passos suaves do letão que eram extremamente reconhecíveis para ouvidos bem treinados.

— Você está atrasado! — Falou a pessoa trancafiada, fazendo uma cena de falsa indignação, cruzando os braços e batendo um dos pés no chão, insistentemente.

— Perdoe-me! — Pediu Raivis enquanto colocava a refeição que trazia no chão, próximo de um vácuo entre as barras de ferro, empurrando os alimentos para dentro.

Será que havia sido muita falta de consideração a sua tardar em levar a comida de um prisioneiro? Em todo caso, Ivan havia pedido para que o acomodasse no novo quarto logo após o almoço.

— Não perdoarei! Já não basta tentarem me matar de fome nesse lugar — reclamou —, querem também me matar de tédio? — E continuou, imitando o gesto de Raivis e abaixando-se. Porém, ao invés de puxar a refeição para o seu lado, fez sua mão atravessar a grade, tocando, assim, a ponta dos dedos do pequeno.

Os olhos em tom lilás voltaram-se para a mão que tentava alcançá-lo, calejada pelo esforço e situações que precisava suportar. O letoniano tentou corresponder ao toque, deslizando seus dedos para perto dos do outro. Tentou simular uma carícia cuidadosa, temendo tocar nas áreas lastimadas e causar algum desconforto. Mas o outro logo tentou prender os seus dedos contra os do menor, evitando que ele se afastasse. Lentamente Raivis deixou de fitar o pequeno conflito entre os toques e voltou-se para o responsável por capturar seus dedos enquanto sorria suavemente, deixando todo o seu nervosismo de lado.

— Mas você não morreu. Não é, Gilbert? — Falou, fixando seu olhar naqueles intensos olhos vermelho carmesim.

Um som de um suspiro ecoou no local, vindo do prussiano, que logo soltou os dedos de Raivis. Agora com as mãos livres, o prisioneiro sentou-se no chão, observando o que o visitante havia lhe trazido.

— Oh! Chucrute! Rico em vitamina C! — Disse, assim que analisou o alimento. — Sabia que os navegadores germânicos conseguiam ficar semanas no mar sem adoecer porque sua alimentação era baseada no chucrute? — Contou em tom animado as informações que tinha, pegando os talheres e preparando-se para começar a comer. Raivis imitou-o, sentando-se no chão e ouvindo atentamente tudo o que lhe era dito.

— Mesmo? — O que estava de fora se demonstrava admirado. Poderia ser infantilidade de sua parte, mas adorava histórias e Gilbert carregava com ele diversas delas sobre a formação do Império Germânico e suas conquistas.

— Sim! — exclamou em resposta. — Quer que eu te conte uma história sobre os Vikings? Ah, a propósito ficaram conhecidos como vikings porque era o modo que os dinamarqueses chamavam os piratas! — Em seguida ergueu de leve a mão, como se quisesse especificar que esse detalhe era muito importante e não deveria ser esquecido.

O rosto de Raivis se iluminou. Conhecia alguma das histórias sobre eles, mas com certeza não possuíam nem um terço dos detalhes e emoção que eram de conhecimento do prussiano.

— Sim, por favor! — Pediu, fazendo um pequeno movimento para aproximar-se um pouco mais da grade.

Vikings... Eles eram muito corajosos. Afinal, viajavam além dos mares e negociavam com diferentes grupos de regiões distantes. Pessoas corajosas eram, sem dúvida, as que o letoniano mais admirava.

— Está bem — respondeu o prisioneiro. — Mas — observou — só se você me falar porque se atrasou tanto hoje.

Gilbert virou o rosto, como se estivesse pronto para ignorar Raivis caso ele não lhe contasse o seu dia. Não que tivesse mesmo coragem de fazê-lo, pois só via o acompanhante a cada três dias. Nos outros dias, os encarregados por lhe trazer a refeição eram seus irmãos. Portanto, prezava em demasiado as poucas horas que ficavam juntos.

Raivis não fazia idéia, mas naquele momento era a pessoa mais importante que Gilbert possuía próximo de si. Era como o irmãozinho que o prussiano amava entreter e proteger. Era o amante que tentava seduzir, confidenciar seus desejos e era, também, o carcereiro que se apresentava apenas porque era necessário trabalhar. Poderia contar mil e uma histórias se isso mantivesse o pequeno sorrindo, mas nada o fazia tão feliz quanto ouvir a voz suave do letão revelando suas histórias, inseguranças e ambições.

— Ah, isso foi porque o senhor Ivan pediu para que eu trocasse de quarto. — Explicou, desviando o olhar para o chão e sentindo que talvez devesse ter ignorado as ordens e ido de encontro com Gilbert primeiro, para não aborrecê-lo.

— Trocar de quarto? — Os olhos prussianos voltaram-se para o pequeno, adquirindo preocupação e curiosidade. — Foi colocado em um quarto menor? — Perguntou, cogitando a possibilidade de Ivan estar se aproveitando da vulnerabilidade de Raivis para colocá-lo em uma situação desconfortável.

— Não, muito pelo contrário! — Respondeu rapidamente. — O senhor Ivan decidiu que Toris e eu deveríamos trocar de quarto — prosseguiu. — O quarto do Toris é maior e tem vista para o jardim! — Falou deixando um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios. Não queria demonstrar qualquer nervosismo sobre essa pequena troca. Apesar de preferir o quarto antigo, deveria ser grato por essa mudança e mostrar a devida gratidão.

— E Toris foi para o seu quarto? — Perguntou mais uma vez, mordendo de leve os próprios lábios. Até onde conseguia observar, era óbvio que o irmão mais velho era o que mais sofria. Entretanto, não julgaria essa situação, porque era dever do irmão mais velho proteger e ocultar os irmãos mais novos da triste realidade. — Ele fez algo que desagradasse a Ivan?

— Não, eu acho que nada — disse em resposta. — Mas Ivan disse que o cheiro do Toris é desagradável. Eu achei isso estranho, porque ele não está com nenhum cheiro estranho! — Contou, voltando a pensar na situação que havia ocorrido pouco antes do almoço.

Se Toris tivesse feito algo, ele contaria aos outros. Não contaria? Ou, na pior das hipóteses, Ivan falaria, chamando a atenção de todos para que não o imitassem.

— Raivis — chamou-o, abrindo os primeiros botões da blusa de seu uniforme e puxando um cordão que utilizava, com um pequeno frasco pendurado na ponta. — Fique com isso — acrescentou, esticando o item para que o outro o pegasse em um dos vãos das grades.

— Mas, isso... — Foi incapaz de concluir a frase, interrompendo-se. Olhou fixamente para o vidro, pois sabia o que era e já havia possuído um desses. — Melhor não — continuou, balançando negativamente a cabeça. — Eu não pretendo tirar a minha vida ou coisa semelhante — explicou, fazendo um aceno negativo com a mão, indisposto a aceitar.

— Não é o que você está pensando. Ele não tem gosto ou cheiro — detalhou —, você deve usá-lo para a sua proteção. Ivan não o tirou de mim por uma simples questão de honra. Porém, o que é honra quando as pessoas que gostamos correm perigo? — Depois sorriu de modo fraco. Era difícil admitir que preferia manter-se vivo ao lado dos que amava do que perder sua vida em pró de um ideal. — Pegue — insistiu.

— Uhum — emitiu um som suave de acordo, esticando sua mão até a grade e segurando o frasco. Sentiu as mãos prussianas percorrerem a sua e puxá-la para dentro, aproveitando-se do punho do letão ser pequeno e, por isso, capaz de atravessar as barras. — Gilbert? — assustou-se. O homem prisioneiro nunca havia tentado uma aproximação tão rude. O que pretendia fazer?

— _Ich liebe sie_... — As palavras alemãs saíram fracas, de modo atípico. Raivis não compreendeu o que ele desejava dizer, mas sentiu a aproximação do maior e de seus lábios. Em seguida sentiu um beijo delicado em sua mão. Depois Gilbert apoiou um dos joelhos no chão e flexionou a outra perna, reverenciando-se formalmente, como se estivesse diante de um superior. — _Empire Lettischen_.

O pequeno trouxe sua mão lentamente para perto de si, fechada, colocando-a junto ao tórax e segurando com cuidado o vidro que havia recebido. Por algum motivo que desconhecia, seu coração estava acelerado e a área que havia sido beijada parecia formigar. Voltou o olhar para o chão – não se sentia bem vendo o outro ajoelhado à sua frente. Era desconfortável.

— Você me contou a sua história. Quer que eu conte a minha? — Um sorriso casual retornou aos lábios prussianos e mais uma vez ele se sentou no chão, notando que seria melhor restabelecer o diálogo alegre com histórias sobre vikings.

— Sim! Por favor! — Exclamou o letão, recuperando-se daquela estranha sensação e voltando ao seu lugar.

Poderia perguntar a Gilbert o que aquelas palavras significavam. Porém, sentia como se não fosse o momento certo para entendê-las.

Fim.

Tradução: Ich liebe sie é um "Eu te amo" formal. Empire Lettischen é "Império Letão". Tudo em alemão. Créditos: Google.

N/A: Minha primeira fanfic betada, estou emocionada! Agradeço a yuka-chan pelo esforço! O plano original era publicá-la completa (São duas partes), mas como ela ficou toda fofa divida, ficará divida! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, tem um pouco de GilboxRaivis. Então, por enquanto, a fanfic de três capítulos vai ficar com quatro (Mas pelo rumo, não duvidem se no próximo capítulo eu comunicar que serão seis).

Deixem um review (Não precisa ter conta no fanfiction para fazê-lo), isso me faz feliz!


End file.
